nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Love
|Writer(s) = Nicki Minaj David Freeman Joseph Hughes Pop Wansel Warren Felder |Producer(s) = Oak Pop Wansel}} "Your Love" is a song performed by Trinidadian-American recording artist Nicki Minaj. It was written by Nicki Minaj with Joseph Hughes, David Freedman, and Andrew "Pop" Wansel, with the latter receiving production credits. The song serves as the first single from her debut studio album, Pink Friday. Nicki Minaj was preparing to release another single after the intended lead single from the album, "Massive Attack," failed to make an impact. A version of "Your Love" appeared on the Barbie World mixtape in January 2010. Later, another version appeared online after it was stolen and leaked. After the song was endorsed by radio, the song was mixed and a few lyrics were changes before it was made the new single from the album, first released on on June 1, 2010. "Your Love" samples the pop song "No More I Love You's" (1994) by Scottish recording artist Annie Lennox, with additional bass, hip-hop backbeats and drum loops. Described as a "rap ballad", the song is a change of tempo compared to Minaj's previous work, and according to Mariel Concepcion of Billboard, the song contains a "new brand of hood majesty." The song received mostly positive reviews from critics, complimenting Nicki Minaj's singing and rapping flexibility, and the use of the Annie Lennox sample. Background The song's demo was originally released on the Barbie World mixtape in January with different lyrics included in the pre-chorus along with a fast sound.The song was mixed more and lyrically changed and was released as the first single from Nicki Minaj's debut album Pink Friday. Nicki Minaj stated in an interview with Hot 93.7 that, "That was a leak and I was so upset they put it out 'cause I recorded that song like two years ago. Next thing you know, people started falling in love with it." Later on the set of the music video shoot for the song, Nicki Minaj stated that the song was stolen and leaked, explaining, "I was not planning on putting the song out at all. But then I heard it one day, somebody told me it was online. And I was like, 'No way, no way in the world that song is out.' I went and listened to it and was really upset. It wasn't mixed, it wasn't finished, it wasn't anything — I wasn't gonna use it at all. But then radio started playing it." .]]Rap-Up posted cover art featuring a close up of Nicki Minaj smirking to her right, however for unknown reasons the art work was changed. The new cover features a cartoon version of Nicki Minaj, made by fan Asia Horton who posted it for Nicki Minaj on Twitter. The official remix featuring Cash Money labelmate Jay Sean was leaked via-internet on August 2, and later made available for purchase in Australia via iTunes. An unofficial remix of the song features American pop rapper Flo Rida adding a verse into the song were he samples a line from B.I.G. Reggae recording artist Sean Paul also did a remix to the song where he ad-libs his verse throughout the original song and later adds his verse. Other remixes to the song include those done by American rapper Rick Ross, and American R&B singer Chris Brown. Composition The song is a mid-tempo hip-hop song with pop elements. With an auto-tuned chorus, it samples the instrumentals and background hooks of "No More I Love You's" by Annie Lennox, with the addition of additional bass, drum-loops and hip-hop backbeats. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by Sony/ATV Music Publishing, "Your Love" is set in common time with a metronome of 94 beats per minute. It is composed in the key of E major with Nicki Minaj's vocal range spanning from the low-note of B to the high-note. Sara D. Anderson of AOL Radio Blog described the song as a "rap ballad", and that it features Nicki Minaj delivering a "rap/singing mash-up. Coined as a "new brand of hood majesty," the song is accompanied by a simple beat, which includes finger snaps and "xylophone clings. Lean Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly commented: "Rap's spitfire explores her softer side, sampling Annie Lennox on her honey-tongued ode to a good man." Greenblatt went on to compared the song to Jay-Z's "kindred" "Young Forever." Nicki Minaj makes several references in her lines, which include references to Bruce Willis in Die Hard, and Adam and Eve. She makes several connections to Superman including in the pre-chorus "'S' on my chest, let me get my cape on. Critical reception Rap-Up stated that Nicki Minaj "slows down her rapid-fire verses on the sticky and sweet "Your Love" ... with a sprinkling of Auto-Tune to top it off. Young Money’s First Lady even exercises her vocal chops. We demand another helping." Robbie Daw of Idolator commented, "Now this is a jam we can get behind. It not only showcases Nicki’s rapping, but her singing as well. Plus, who can resist that Annie Lennox sample?" Backy Bain also of Idolator additionally gave the song a positive review stating "We were a bit worried that Harujuku Barbie would forever be the garnish on other people’s tracks instead of the main dish, but this sweet song proves otherwise. Mariel Concepcion of Billboard commented on Nicki Minaj toning it down stating, "the Young Money rap princess puts the sleazy talk aside and finds herself smitten with a young man... Minaj proves that even the wildest ones can be tamed." Alexis Petridis of The Guardian discussed the songs position on the album, stating that as the album progresses, Minaj turns into "devoted girlfriend material."Margaret Wappler of Los Angeles Times gave a mixed review of the song stating, "It’s just another fantasy clattering around the head of this Queens-bred imagineer of urban music whose sense of identity is so whimsically schizoid that she makes Lady Gaga seem as fixed as Barbara Bush. Allison Stewart of The Washington Post complimented Nicki Minaj's singing on the track stating that the song was "so shamelessly sweet it's as if replaced Minaj with Rachel McAdams, but it's a great song, and another example of Minaj trying on and ultimately discarding various personas the way Lady Gaga does platform shoes. She tries on voices, too, taking a scenic tour of Queens, London and Trinidad before settling on a Jamaican patois." Stewart went on to name the song as a recommended download from the album. Music video A music video for the song was directed by Lil X on the weekend of July 4, 2010 in Los Angeles. Nicki Minaj was interviewed on the set of the "Your Love" music video by MTV News while wearing a pink and purple kimono as a geisha for the video. In the interview, Nicki Minaj said, "We wanted to have geisha themes, samurai themes, stuff like that. I wanted to tell a love story. It's just kinda liking a guy, where he's not really for you to like — the forbidden fruit — and me and this other girl happen to like him and we go to war." The video is set to tell the story of a samurai-in-training, who falls in love with her master while a jealous peer fights for his affection. The video begins with Nicki Minaj delivering her lines over red and blue flowing fabric backdrops wearing a brown coat an geisha attire, while White teaches a martial arts class. As Nicki Minaj and the instructor (White) begin to fall for one another, a student, who also has feelings for the instructor sees this and is jealous. This is intercut with scenes with Nicki Minaj donning a blonde wig and black bodysuit and in front of a green flowing backdrop. After seeing Nicki Minaj and White embrace each other on a bridge over blue-fabric "water", she and Nicki Minaj have a confrontation, which results in a duel. According to MTV News, the scenes pay homage to Uma Thurman as The Bride and Lucy Liu as Cottonmouth in Kill Bill.The other girl envys her because she knows better and she loves the teacher. Robbie Daw of Idolator appreciated the plot twist of the video, commenting, "We really expected Nicki to waste that other warrior-in-training hater. The fact that she dies—and does so in such a beautiful way here—kind of makes us love her all the more." Daw also inferred that the fancy attire from the "No More I Love You's" video inspired Nicki Minaj's in the "Your Love" video. Nicole Sia of MTV Buzzworthy stated that the video resembles Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon in its fight scene and commented on Nicki Minaj's appearance stating "the camera cuts to Ms. Young Money soloing in front of billowing one-million-thread-count satin sheets, just to remind us how damn FINE she is." stating the best were Nicki Minaj chopped through the blocks of cement, her crazy faces, silk sheets and headgear, and that the worst part was the "melodramatic ending" and "the return of those Freddy Krueger fingers. Official music video Credits and personnel *Songwriting – Nicki Minaj Warren "Oak" Felder, Andrew "Pop" Wansel, David Freeman, Joseph Patrick Hughes, *Recording – Ariel Chobaz, assisted by Lyttleton "Cartwheel" Carter *Mix engineer – Meal Pogue *Production – Pop Wansel & Oak of the Knightwritaz Jay Sean remix |Writer(s) = Nicki Minaj David Freeman Joseph Hughes Pop Wansel Warren Felder |Producer(s) = Oak Pop Wansel}} The official remix of "Your Love" featuring Jay Sean, also released by Cash Money Records, was released on iTunes exclusively in the UK and other Commonwealth countries. Notes Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Leaked songs Category:Pink Friday Category:Videos Category:2010 Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Remixes Category:Spotify tracks